Pesadilla de amor
by Celi-chii
Summary: Él y mis estúpidos actos. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto una golfa roba maridos? ¿Desde cuándo era la otra de una relación? ¿Desde cuándo destruía yo matrimonios ajenos? Desde hacía tan sólo tres meses. Él era el culpable, el culpable de ser tan condenadamente atractivo y de dejarse llevar por mis estúpidos impulsos. One shot, NaruHina. AU.


**One shot.**

**Qué inspirada me siento jaja ^^**

**Cuidado que hay muchos Flash Backs eh! *-***

**ADVERTENCIA: Un pelín de lemon (si es que a lo que he hecho se le puede llamar lemon xDDD)**

**Es un poco distinto a todo el romance que escribo normalmente, así que que no os sorprenda jajaja**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo con…**

* * *

**~PESADILLA DE AMOR~**

Una mañana tranquila.

El viento soplaba en Konoha, el otoño se acercaba y traía con ello la caída de todas las bellas hojas verdes que decoraban los muchos árboles de esta ciudad. Todo lo verde ya se veía de un tono más oscuro, y el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente poco a poco entre las calles.

Mis lentos pasos se oían levemente debido al pequeño tacón que llevaba en aquellas altas botas negras. Las combinaba con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca, tapada casi entera por una chaqueta de lana que me llegaba un poco más bajo de mi trasero, de color beige.

Mi pelo, largo hasta mi cadera, ondeaba en el viento, mientras mis ojos se encontraban mirando a un punto indeterminado, a la nada, con algo de melancolía.

¿La razón?

_Él. _

Él y mis estúpidos actos. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto una golfa roba maridos? ¿Desde cuándo era la_ otra_ de una relación? ¿Desde cuándo destruía yo matrimonios ajenos? Desde hacía tan sólo tres meses. Él era el culpable, el culpable de ser tan condenadamente atractivo y de dejarse llevar por mis estúpidos impulsos.

Besarle, abrazarle, decirle una y otra vez que le amo; todo una tentación. Y para colmo él también me correspondía.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no podía mandarme al demonio y sacarme de su vida para siempre?! ¡¿Por qué no podía dejarme y romperme el corazón?! ¡¿Por qué no disfrutaba de su matrimonio y dejaba de vivir una vida que nunca existirá?!

Lo malo es que sabía la respuesta. Él también me amaba. Tanto, o tal vez más, como yo a él. Ambos cometimos dos errores. Primero el de enamorarnos. Y segundo, él el de casarse con alguien que no ama y yo el de forjar una relación insignificante a espaldas de su mujer, el de convertirme en su _amante. _

¿Amantes? ¿De verdad era eso lo que éramos? La verdad es que lo que hacíamos no tenía nombre. La desbordante pasión que desprendíamos cada vez que nos entregábamos el uno al otro era insuperable. Las palabras dulces que me decía al oído después de terminar, abrazados en la cama, eran maravillosas. Pero la sonrisa forzada que tenía que sacar cada vez que veía a mi amiga pelirrosa colgada de su brazo y la rabia que sentía cada vez que ella lo besaba ante mis ojos era repugnante.

¡Y lo que más odiaba era que él la correspondía! ¡En esos momentos le odiaba! ¡Y la odiaba a ella!

¡Odiaba al mundo entero!

Aunque claro, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Rechazarla? ¿Decirla un _"Lo siento cariño, pero mi amante está delante"_? Oh no. Él no podía hacer nada. Y aunque pudiera, seguiría sin hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

Pura lástima.

La misma lástima por la que rechazó mi amor, aunque él también lo sintiera, para irse con ella; la misma lástima por la que forjó su relación con ella; la misma lástima por la que se casó con ella; la misma lástima por la que ahora ella es su esposa y yo soy la estúpida que le da amor y placer por cada encuentro que tenemos.

¡Lástima por esa maldita enfermedad que tiene la pelirrosa!

Esa era la razón por la que estábamos en esta situación.

* * *

Flash Back.

_Hace 5 años, en un parque cercano a mi casa, nos encontrábamos Naruto y yo. Éramos buenos amigos, los mejores diría yo. Ambos disfrutábamos con la presencia del otro; sonreíamos cada vez que nos veíamos; hablábamos horas y horas por teléfono; quedábamos una y otra vez en ese mismo parque._

_Y yo estaba completamente enamorada de él._

_Algunas veces sentía como si él correspondiera a mis sentimientos, sin embargo nunca lo dijo, y yo nunca me atreví a decírselo._

_Pero aquella tarde todo cambió._

_- Hinata, yo… - suspiró frustrado, como si no le salieran las palabras. De repente me miró a los ojos, con esos ojos suyos azules y profundos, ojos con los que soñaba día tras día – No sé si lo que vaya a hacer sea lo correcto, pero… ¡al demonio! – no pude contestarle. Algo impedía hablar a mis labios. No sé si fue el vaivén de sus labios contra los míos o el calor que emanaba de ellos lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que me estaba besando. ¡Me estaba besando! ¡A mí! En ese momento me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo entero, correspondiendo a ese tierno beso._

_Se separó de mí a los pocos segundos. Me miró dudoso, como si no estuviera seguro de mi reacción, pero al fin habló._

_- Te amo Hinata – terminó diciendo algo sonrojado, con la mirada baja._

_Yo abrí la boca, pero nada salió de mis labios. Estaba procesando la información. ¡Dios mío, el hombre de mi vida se me había declarado! Tan feliz estaba que no me di cuenta cuando Naruto se levantó triste del banco, para girarse y caminar lentamente, con la mirada baja._

_Oh no, ¡se iba! ¡Era una estúpida que no decía las cosas cuando había que decirlas! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!_

_Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia él tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron. Le rodeé con mis brazos por detrás, apretándole para que no se marchara._

_Él se volteó confundido y antes de que dijera nada, lo besé. Lo besé tan febrilmente que ni siquiera me reconocí a mí misma. Necesitaba de sus labios de nuevo, era mi droga. Una vez que los probé no podía parar._

_Él me correspondió en seguida, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. El beso se tornó más apasionado cuando su lengua buscó la mía para unirse en una danza armoniosa que dio paso a la salvajez de aquel beso._

_- Espero no llegar tarde… para decirte que yo también te amo – dije jadeando a causa del beso, todavía rozando sus labios._

_Él sólo sonrió y me abrazó fuerte, para después volver a besarme. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible. _

_Lo que no sabía era que me duraría tan poco._

_Fin del Flash Back._

* * *

Por un momento sonreí al recordar aquello. El poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos después de eso fue maravilloso. Nos comportábamos realmente como unos verdaderos enamorados, besándonos, abrazándonos en cualquier lugar. Incluso llegué a entregarme a él al poco tiempo; aquella noche fue la mejor de mi vida.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo pasó aquello, aquel hecho que nos separó para siempre: la enfermedad de Sakura y su "último" deseo.

Último deseo que me hacía llorar de la rabia cada noche.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_- Sakura está muy mal, Naruto – dijo Sasuke, que nos llamó desde el hospital para que fuéramos a ver a nuestra 'amiga'. -, y lo único que desea ahora es cumplir lo que puede ser su último deseo._

_Sabía de qué deseo hablaba. Desde hacía tiempo que Sakura sentía algo por Naruto, pero él y yo ya estábamos saliendo, y el amor que él le profesó a ella se apagó hace mucho tiempo, después de todos los rechazos que le dio._

_Y ahora venía a por él. Lo quería, lo quería demasiado. Y quería que él le correspondiera._

_- No puedo Sasuke. Yo amo a Hinata y…_

_- ¡Ya lo sé Naruto, maldita sea! – dijo Sasuke frustrado. – tú sabes que ella sintió algo por mí hace tiempo. Y ahora me he dado cuenta tarde de que la amo, pero ahora eso a ella no le importa. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada por complacerla. En cambio tú… eres el único – vi cómo Naruto empuñaba las manos a mi lado mientras yo bajaba la cabeza – Naruto… - puso una mano en su hombro – se puede morir…_

_Oí cómo Naruto maldecía por lo bajo. Me miró unos segundos, con una mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos. Rabia, dolor, tristeza, nostalgia… Pero sobre todo culpa._

_- Hinata…_

_- No – le interrumpí antes de que dijera nada. Oírlo de sus labios iba a ser más doloroso aún. Tragué saliva e impedí que lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, bajando la cabeza – h-hazlo… p-por Sakura-chan… ella t-te… te n-necesita, ¿sí? – levanté la cabeza y sonreí, intentando no derrumbarme allí mismo – yo… he estado m-muy bien contigo, Naruto-kun. P-pero debes ir c-con ella. N-no pasa nada. – me giré y comencé a caminar muy rápido, casi corriendo por los pasillos de aquel hospital._

_Oí cómo Naruto gritaba mi nombre y cómo Sasuke trataba de calmarlo y detenerlo. Esperaba que no viniera por mí. Era mejor que se fuera con ella, así lo quería el destino._

_Dos semanas después me llegó la invitación para la boda. Y yo asistí, deseándole lo mejor a la "feliz" pareja, soportando la mirada penetrante de Naruto en la iglesia y el banquete. Sakura me miraba feliz, sin saber que me acababa de destruir la vida._

_Después de eso hubo quedadas, fiestas, comidas de amigos; todas ellas con Naruto. En ese tiempo comencé a salir con un chico, Gaara. Fue un gran apoyo y sabía que él me amaba, sin embargo… yo a él no. Me sentía una basura por estar usándole sólo por olvidar a Naruto, cosa que no logré. Aún así ponía celoso a Naruto, que miraba con odio a Gaara cada vez que me presentaba con él a los eventos que preparábamos. Y sin saber por qué me gustaba; en cierto modo me gustaba que él sufriera por lo menos una parte de todo lo que sufría yo. Cada vez que veía a Naruto salía una faceta de mí que no conocía en absoluto. Salía la Hinata salvaje a la que no le importaba nada más que ver al rubio. Aún así corté con Gaara al poco tiempo, resignada._

_Fin del Flash Back._

* * *

Ya sentía las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas. Recordar todo aquello era como ser clavada por una estaca. Dios santo, cómo lo amaba. Sin embargo me vino a la mente otro recuerdo. El de aquella noche que nos permitimos ser libres por un momento. Aquella primera vez que nos saltamos las reglas y dimos paso a la lujuria. Aquella primera infidelidad que vendría seguida de muchas más.

* * *

_Flash Back._

_Hoy sería nuestro primer aniversario. Nuestro primer año juntos. Pensar aquello hacía que mis ojos se llenaran de nostalgia; pero no de lágrimas. Había decidido que no lloraría más por él, no. Había que pasar página a mi libro y empezar una nueva vida._

_No sabía que aquella noche, haría todo lo contrario._

_Habíamos hecho una quedada de amigos de la escuela. Todos los compañeros de clase nos reuniríamos para dialogar y charlar sobre nuestras vidas y sobre anécdotas del pasado. _

_Y cuando digo todos es todos._

_Venía sencillo, con una camisa grisácea y unos pantalones piratas de un tono blanco. Su pelo enmarañado y salvaje como siempre y su brazo siendo agarrado por su ahora esposa, Sakura Haruno. Ella venía más arreglada, con una blusa ancha por arriba y ceñida por la cintura de color fucsia y una falda negra un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Sonreía a todo el mundo y no soltaba el brazo de Naruto, MI Naruto._

_Yo venía más bien casual. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camisa de cuadros de un tono anaranjado con unos cuantos botones abiertos en mi escote dejando ver parte de mis pechos. ¿Desde cuándo enseñaba yo tanto? Tal vez desde que me rompieron el corazón, no estoy segura._

_Nos miramos por unos instantes, sin embargo aparté la mirada a los pocos segundos cuando vi cómo su "dulce" esposa se dirigía hacia mí con una sonrisa. Sentí ganas de vomitar, sin embargo me quedé allí, sonriendo falsamente, dándola dos besos en la mejilla._

_- ¡Hinata-chan! Pero bueno, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Me gustaría haberla dicho que mal porque me acababa de robar al amor de mi vida, pero en cambio volví a sonreír._

_- Muy bien, la verdad. ¿Y tú qué tal?_

_- Oh ¡genial! – desvió la mirada a Naruto y le hizo una seña para que viniera. ¡Mierda! No iba a soportar estar junto a él. Él sólo la miró y vino con una sonrisa, aunque se notaba que no disfrutaba. – Mira quién está aquí cariño, ¿no es una sorpresa? Oí que Hinata-chan y tú fuisteis muy buenos amigos, ¿no? – Naruto me miró serio, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, para después sonreírme._

_- Sí, los mejores. Me alegro de verte Hinata – dijo mirándome de nuevo con esa mirada que derretía a cualquier mujer._

_Me quedé callada por un momento, no sabía qué decir._

_- S-sí, yo también Naruto. _

_El tiempo se congeló por unos segundos. Para Sakura puede que fueran incómodos, sin embargo nosotros estábamos demasiado entretenidos perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro._

_- ¡Mira cariño, allí están Ino y Shikamaru! – dijo de repente Sakura – Vamos a verlos, ¿sí? _

_Naruto no pudo contestar, pues ya estaba siendo arrastrado por la pelirrosa hacia allí. Me miró un momento mientras caminaba para después volverse de nuevo e ir con su esposa._

_Suspiré. Seguía tan enamorada, o más, de Naruto._

_Pasaron unas horas. Comimos, reímos. Algunos se emborracharon; disfrutábamos como niños, hasta yo, cuando no veía a Naruto, me reía y divertía; y al parecer él igual. Hasta me pareció ver que sonreía más cuando Sakura no estaba colgada de su brazo. Aún así tuve que soportar ver escenitas de besos y abrazos, todos dados por la pelirrosa, pero siendo correspondidos por el rubio. _

_Salí un momento del local para pensar, con una bebida en mi mano. No solía beber, pero aquella noche me lo permitiría, para así olvidar alguna clase de escenas que no me gustaría volver a recordar._

_No pude ver cuando alguien también salió._

_Me giré y lo vi._

_Reía y miraba hacia adentro con la puerta siendo sujetada por él. Me pareció escuchar la voz de Shikamaru adentro, tal vez estaba hablando con él. Cuando terminó su conversación se giró y me vio._

_No se escuchó más que el silencio de aquella calle y el sonido metálico del cierre de la puerta._

_- Hinata… - murmuró sorprendido. Su mirada pasó de confusión a tristeza en poco tiempo, y yo me quedé callada._

_¿Qué podía decirle? ¿De qué íbamos a hablar? Una corriente de aire frío pasó por nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que yo de repente tiritara. _

_- Deberías meterte, se está empezando a levantar frío. – dijo bajando la mirada._

_Pasaron unos segundos hasta que contesté._

_- Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. – no, no se me ocurrió excusa mejor._

_Él asintió. En ese tiempo lo examiné bien. Dios mío, cómo había cambiado, era todo un hombre. Su pelo era un poco más largo y salvaje, sus ojos mucho más profundos, su cuerpo más trabajado. Más alto, más guapo, más maduro y más enamorada me tenía._

_- ¿Sabes? Iba a dar un paseo… ¿quieres venir? – me preguntó con esa sonrisa tan bonita que tenía._

_- Sakura…_

_- Ya la he avisado – dijo algo brusco al hablar de ella – Podemos irnos. Si tú quieres, claro…_

_Lo pensé unos segundos. ¿Irme con el hombre que amaba a dar un paseo con su mujer dentro de un local? Creo que me gustaba ese plan._

_Sonreí y asentí._

_- Vamos entonces._

_No sé cómo pasó lo siguiente. Ahora mismo me estaba besando dentro de un baño público. Mi espalda estaba contra la pared y sus brazos me aprisionaban uno a cada lado de mí. Yo le correspondía salvajemente mientras él comenzaba a desabotonar mi blusa. _

_¡¿Pero cómo estaba haciendo esto?!_

_Tal vez fue cuando me dijo que no me había olvidado. Tal vez cuando me dijo que no amaba a Sakura. Tal vez cuando me dijo un "Te quiero" y me besó. O tal vez cuando me agarró y me metió dentro de aquel baño, con una tormenta de verano afuera de nosotros._

_Ahora lo único que podía hacer era gemir. Gemir porque el hombre que amaba me estaba haciendo el amor después de aquella primera vez años atrás. Gemir porque el vaivén de sus caderas contra las mías me volvía loca. Gemir por que sus manos en mi pecho me enloquecía. Gemir porque su lengua recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con suma pasión._

_Gemía sin sentido, me daba igual todo._

_Sabía que podía pasar gente y miraría la cabina sonrojada, incluso algunos podrían llamar a la policía, pero me daba igual._

_Los únicos que importábamos éramos nosotros._

_Sentía que explotaría, el orgasmo estaba cerca. Él se vació en mi interior y me susurró un te amo al oído mientras yo me aferraba a su cuello y le volvía a besar._

_Después de eso lloré. Lloré porque acababa de romper un matrimonio. Porque había olvidado mi mente racional y me había vuelto loca. Porque acababa de ser infiel. Y porque no podría estar nunca con el hombre que me había hecho el amor._

_Naruto me besó y me susurró que me tranquilizara, que todo iría bien. Yo le abracé y a los pocos minutos regresamos a la fiesta, vestidos y arreglados, sin ninguna pista que pudiera descubrir lo que acabábamos de hacer._

_Después de ese hubo muchos encuentros apasionados entre nosotros. Cualquier lugar nos valía para entregarnos y saltarnos las reglas. Su oficina, mi casa, cualquier lugar público._

_Y aún así tenía que soportar verle con Sakura y su estúpida sonrisa._

_Fin del Flash Back._

* * *

Paré de caminar al terminar de recordar. Miré hacia mi derecha y abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Su casa. Había caminado inconscientemente a su casa. La mar de recuerdos que habían pasado por mis ojos me habían llevado hasta él.

Rápidamente volteé para alejarme de allí lo antes posible, pero unos gritos me lo impidieron. Venían del interior de la casa.

- N-no me hagas esto Naruto… ¡sabes que yo te quiero! – parecía la voz de Sakura.

- ¡Pero yo a ti no Sakura, maldición! – ese era… - No te amo – Naruto.

No podía ser. Imposible. ¿Naruto estaba… estaba…? No me di cuenta cuando el sonido de la vaya metánica sonó por la calle, y de ahí salió él. Tan atractivo como siempre y con unas maletas.

Un momento.

¿Unas maletas? ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

- Hinata…

Me miró. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, pero duró poco, ya que volvió a mirar a Sakura, que salía detrás de él, llorando desconsolada. Ésta me miró unos momentos, pero poco la importó, pues sólo estaba pendiente de Naruto.

Por primera vez… la tuve lástima.

- P-por favor… N-Naruto… ¿hay otra verdad? - su tono cambió de triste a uno enfadado, colérico - ¡¿quién demonios es?! ¡¿Con qué fulana me engañas?!

Sentí dolor. Yo era esa fulana. Yo era la amante de su marido, y la causa por la que ellos dos estuvieran así ahora.

- Conmigo.

No puede ser. ¿De verdad dije aquello?

Sí, lo dije.

Y es que no pude más. No podíamos seguir ocultando a Sakura la verdad. Me sentía una cobarde que no daba la cara o que tenía que ser protegida por Naruto.

Pero no, ya no.

Naruto me miró, sin poder creerlo, con la boca abierta.

Sakura… dios, la expresión de Sakura en esos momentos se me quedó grabada en la cabeza. Sus lágrimas habían cesado, pero aún le quedaban restos por sus mejillas. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y su cabello revuelto, con algunos mechones pegados a su rostro, no sé si por el sudor o por las lágrimas. Pero lo peor eran… sus ojos. Un inmenso dolor se apoderó de ellos, oscureciéndolos, pero aún con ese brillo que caracterizaba a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qu-qué? – murmuró dolida.

- Hinata no…

- No, Naruto – le interrumpí – Estoy harta. Debe saberlo.

La conté todo. Desde la relación de novios de Naruto y yo, hasta la relación de amantes. Sakura escuchó, sorprendida y muy, muy dolida.

Finalicé la historia.

Unos incómodos segundos que se me hicieron eternos pasaron.

Naruto se encontraba detrás de la pelirrosa con un deje de nostalgia y Sakura delante de mí, sin decir palabra alguna. Yo tampoco me movía, no hasta que…

¡PAF!

Giré la cabeza, abriendo los ojos. Posé mi mano izquierda en mi mejilla. La sentí caliente. Esa bofetada dada por Sakura había dolido. Sin embargo no reclamé. Me lo merecía. Era una amiga horrible. Una persona horrible. Me merecía eso y mucho más.

Esperé el segundo golpe, que estaba segura de que vendría, pero nunca llegó.

En vez de eso sentí unos débiles brazos rodeándome levemente y una cabeza en mi hombro. Miré el pelo rosado en el mismo y me petrifiqué. ¿Me estaba abrazando? ¿Me había perdido algo o…?

- Lo siento. – la escuché – Lo siento tanto… - rompió en llanto, pero yo seguía sin poder moverme. – Hinata – levantó su cabeza, mostrándome su rostro dolido -, debiste decírmelo. De verdad que yo lo habría entendido.

- Sakura…

- No soy tan malvada como para romper una relación – calló unos segundos – Es cierto que amo a Naruto – miró a este de reojo, para volver su mirada de nuevo a mí. – Pero Hinata… eres mi amiga.

- Pero S-Sakura… tú estabas mal y…

- ¡Y qué! – se separó de mí para agarrarse los cabellos con fuerza - ¡Por dios Hinata, ODIO que me tengan lástima! Dios santo, ¡me siento como una estúpida! – cayó al suelo de rodillas, sin embargo yo seguía petrificada -, como una verdadera estúpida…

- Sakura… - me agaché junto a ella, para abrazarla – de verdad que lo siento, muchísimo. Por favor, enfádate conmigo, abofetéame, insúltame. Quiero ver a la Sakura fuerte y alegre, a la Sakura que conocí en el instituto, a la Sakura que… era mi amiga – esto último lo dije con un hilo de voz, pues estaba claro que esa amistad se había roto hace mucho tiempo. – No quiero verte así, por favor…

Pasaron unos minutos. Yo seguía abrazando fuertemente a Sakura, agachadas en el suelo, mientras Naruto me miraba, y la miraba a ella, con tristeza y un deje de nostalgia. Sin embargo también pude ver la expresión de alivio que puso al ver que Sakura ya lo sabía todo. Ya no había secretos.

De repente, Sakura se separó de mí, alzándose. Yo hice lo mismo.

Bajó la mirada unos momentos, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de aquella vieja camisa. En unos segundos la levantó y me miró, sin embargo enmudecí.

Estaba sonriendo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que estar siendo tan jodidamente buena? Juraba que me daban ganas de llorar a mí también.

- Hinata… - la expresión de alegría seguía en su cara – Marcharos – miró a Naruto un momento y después giró hacia mí -, no voy a dejar que sigáis sufriendo. Marchad, formad vuestra vida. Sed felices, igual que yo intentaré serlo.

- P-pero Sakura…

- Por favor – me interrumpió – hacedlo. A pesar de todo, os quiero. Es cierto que esto me ha dolido, y puede que incluso os llegue a odiar un poquito – rió melancólicamente y suspiró -, pero no os guardo rencor.

No podía creerlo. Tantas emociones juntas… Culpa, felicidad, tristeza, dolor, alegría, lástima… No aguanté más y la abracé. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Realmente Sakura era una amiga verdadera.

Se separó de mí y me volvió a sonreír. Sin embargo giró a ver a Naruto. Se acercó a él unos pasos, un poco más seria. Naruto la miraba con culpa y dolor.

Sakura volvió a suspirar.

- Está claro que eres el mismo idiota del instituto – dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Naruto también lo hiciera levemente. Suspiró y lo rodeó con los brazos – Ven aquí, anda. – lo abrazó. Naruto la estrujó fuertemente mientras Sakura se despedía de él con aquel roce.

- Lo siento mucho Sakura – se separó un poco de ella – Yo te quiero mucho, y te aprecio; pero no te amo…

Pude ver que en los ojos de Sakura pasaba un atisbo de dolor, pero fue por poco tiempo, ya que sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

Después de eso Naruto se vino a vivir conmigo. Oí que Sakura se iría de la ciudad, y empezaría de nuevo lejos, por lo que lo menos que podíamos hacer era despedirla en el aeropuerto.

Ya en el aeropuerto, Sakura terminó de cargar su equipaje en la cinta transportadora y se giró a vernos. Fue hacia Naruto y lo abrazó.

- Más vale que no la pierdas… ¡porque sino te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos, Uzumaki! – Naruto rió al oírla, mientras yo me sonrojaba. Esa era la Sakura del instituto, la misma Sakura de siempre; mi amiga.

- Cuídate pequeña – murmuró Naruto sonriendo, ya separados los dos.

- Tú igual, tonto. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Entonces me miró a mí. No pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, no podía creer que esto hubiera acabado así.

Sakura enternecida me abrazó, mientras yo la rodeaba fuertemente.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos – susurré contra su hombro – Escríbenos.

Sakura se separó y me miró.

- Hinata, vas a hacer que llore – dijo frotándose el ojo impidiendo que saliera una lágrima. Reí por aquello. Me volvió a abrazar y murmuró – te quiero… amiga.

Me emocioné con esas palabras, sin embargo no me dio tiempo a más pues Sakura ya estaba subiendo al avión.

Se despidió con la mano en la puerta para después entrar y no verla más.

Naruto me rodeó por los hombros. Yo le abracé y escondí mis rostro en su pecho.

- Te amo Hinata… - me susurró en la oreja – y te juro que nunca más te voy a perder… lo prometo.

Levanté el rostro sonriendo y lo besé, al principio un beso tierno para después volverse apasionado, sin darnos cuenta de que estábamos en medio de un aeropuerto y la gente nos miraba.

Nos separamos, sonrojándome al instante.

- Y qué te parece… - me estremecí cuando sentí su voz en mi oído – si continuamos esto en casa.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, pero asentí, sintiéndome una pervertida por ello. Aunque ganas no me faltaban.

Y de allí partimos, empezando de nuevo una nueva vida, sin problemas, sin obstáculos. Simplemente nosotros.

Se acabó aquella pesadilla.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Cha cha cha chán! ¿Qué? ¿Mola o qué? ^^ jajajajajjajaa lo siento, mi ego Xdd**

**La verdad me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia, ha tenido más drama del que pensaba.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y si es así: ¡QUIERO UN REVIEW! Para saber vuestra opinión y tal :D**

**¡Un saludo a todos, y que sepa FANFICTION que Doradita-chan ha vuelto! :3**

**PD: Pobre Sakura, ¿verdad? Me enternecí con el final. Quería poner drama para el NaruHina, pero acabé por ponerlo para Sakura-chan, jeje.**


End file.
